


Men take bath too

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Mickey + Ian + a bath [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bubble Bath, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: For the first time in a very long time, Mickey is alone in the Gallaghers'.He takes advantage of this miracle to bask in the bathtub hoping that no one surprises him.Russian version : https://ficbook.net/readfic/9005246
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Mickey + Ian + a bath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610395
Comments: 12
Kudos: 171





	Men take bath too

Mickey took off his shoes as soon as he walked through the door.

He quickly got rid of his coat and threw it on the back of the sofa before collapsing on the first chair within reach.

The day he had just spent was one of the worst in his life or at least one of the worst since his release from prison. 

Of course, that was not comparable to all the horrors that his father had made him experience during all these years, but having to support people all day without being able to yell at them was something so frustrating.

He had to find a way to get rid of the tension he felt, and unfortunately, he knew that Ian couldn't help him for several hours.

His hours were as horrible as his PO and left them both very little time alone. The fact that they still live with all of Ian's siblings and their added pieces didn't help either. Finding a moment for themself was mission impossible.

Mickey nervously ran a hand over his face, groaning before finally taking a little more interest around him and realizing that he was alone in the room.

It was impossible to be alone in this house, not with so many Gallagher around. However, he couldn't perceive any noise around him.

He got up to take a look in the kitchen before going up the stairs in search of someone.

After going around all the rooms, he had to realize that miracles existed and that he was alone in this house.

Of course, he would have preferred Ian to be with him, but come to think of it, he saw an activity that could help him relax.

Without further ado, he ran into the bathroom and drew the curtain from the tub before turning on the water.

He quickly scanned all the labels of the bottles next to him, passing over the dishwashing liquids and unlabeled products before making his choice on a huge pink bottle which must surely belong to Tami.

He emptied half of the bottle into the bathtub before throwing it bluntly on the floor and getting rid of his clothes.

The water in the bathtub was hot, but in no case did he want to add cold water. Feeling the warmth and the scent of perfume surrounding his body, he quickly forgot the little annoyances he encountered.

He turned off the water just before it overflowed and pressed his back against the tub, closing his eyes to savor the moment.

He had discovered his love for baths during his stay in Mexico. Certainly, he was surrounded by cartel members cartel, but surprisingly, unlike Terry, these men saw the value of cleanliness and didn't want to kill him just because he took a bath.

Mickey was sure, if his father had found him enjoying a bath, he wouldn't be alive anymore. 

The sons of Terry Milkovich don't dance, sing, wear pink clothes, and certainly do not take a bath, just as of course they don't get take from behind by a devilishly sexy redhead and well mounted.

But fuck Terry Milkovich! Mickey liked baths and his favorite redhead, and he now had to wear pink all day because of his work.

The idea made him smile and he sank a little deeper into the bath.

He was fortunate not to be as tall as Ian and able to fit in this tub without his legs sticking out of the water.

* - * - *

Ian couldn't hide his enthusiasm for going home earlier.

The ambulance they were using had a serious engine problem and they couldn't find another one. So, like all of his other colleagues, he was sent home. Ian knew he wouldn't be paid for those few hours lost, but he couldn't help but smile knowing that he could take advantage of Mickey much longer today.

He rolled his eyes, noticing Mickey's shoes in the middle of the way and put them away before placing his next to them.

He quickly walked around the ground floor, surprised to find no one there before going upstairs and to be caught up in a strong smell coming from the bathroom.

He walked slowly towards the room before opening the door and facing Mickey, lying in a bubble bath with his eyes closed.

The idea of pointing out Mickey's presence and startling him crossed his mind but seeing him so appeased quickly prevented him from doing so.

Instead, he got rid of his clothes, trying to make as little noise as possible before getting a little closer to the bathtub.

He almost screamed when his foot hit the boiling water. He took a deep breath before plunging his whole leg into it, drawing Mickey from his trance at the same time.

Ian quickly entered his second leg into the water before laying down towards Mickey. His mission was made difficult by his huge legs and the narrowness of the tub, but he wanted to reassure Mickey at all costs and at the same time kiss him.

  
  


He felt Mickey's body gradually relax under him and straightened enough to lean on the edge of the tub.

The water had overflowed, flooding the entire floor, but he didn't care.

“Are you making room for me?” Ian questioned with a small smile.

Mickey reached out, inviting him to settle against him.

"Wouldn't it be simpler the other way around?"

"Do you want to be a bottom now?" Questioned Mickey amused before adding.

“With these things you call your legs you will necessarily overflow. As much as at least one of us can be completely in the water. ”

Ian let out a laugh before settling his back against Mickey's chest and trying to find the best position for his legs.

"Why are you here so early?"

"Why? Are you sad that I got home earlier? ”

Mickey knocked gently on Ian before readjusting their position and hugging him.

“The ambulance is dead. We could no longer work… ”

“Lucky you… And lucky me.”

Ian smirked when he felt Mickey's arms hug him.

It was rare since their release from prison that they shared this kind of moment, preferring each time to take advantage it to fuck together.

Ian loved all the time he spent with Mickey, whatever their activities.

He knew that if he carried Mickey on the fact of having found him in this bubble bath, or even if he was trying to find out where this desire came from, Mickey would close himself and he would never agree to take another bath with him. 

Therefore Ian was content to enjoy the moment silently.

Mickey wrapped his arms a little tighter around Ian before tenderly kissing the hollow of his neck.

Ian turned his head to face him and glue their mouths together.

Even if they hadn't been separated very soon after Ian's release from prison, he still missed Mickey terribly. He was glad he could find his family, but without Mickey, he was still missing. Lack that fortunately today no longer existed.

  
  


Ian turned a little more so he could kiss Mickey more passionately and wrap his arms around his waist.

He pulled it to himself trying not to lose his balance but had to resign himself to let go of it to grab onto the edges of the tub.

"It always seems easier in the movies." Ian pointed out with amusement.

"Don't move." Mickey ordered, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck before sliding his hand to his lower abdomen and grabbing him.

It took all Ian's concentration to keep him from collapsing on Mickey when his hand was still dancing against his hard cock.

"Fuck! I want you so much right now. ”

“In your dreams Gallagher! I forbid you to fuck me here. I'm sure no one would survive, and I have no desire to be found dead in a bubble bath with your cock in my ass. "

"It would be a nice death though." Affirmed Ian amused before standing up.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you, I want to fuck you. Now. So if I can't do it here, we go to the bedroom. ”

"What if I still want to enjoy my bath?" Asked Mickey, without having the will to stay there after Ian left.

Ian smirked before biting his lower lip and provokingly stroking himself in front of Mickey.

"You choose ... It's your bath ... Or me ..." He said before finally leaving the room.

It only took seconds for Mickey to leave his bath and join Ian in their room.

He ran so fast that he almost fell to the ground several times during the short ride.

He crashed into Ian already lying on the bed without bothering to close the door behind him and pressed his mouth against that of the young man automatically carrying his hand to the bedside table where they kept their tubes of lubricant.

Mickey could feel Ian's pressure against his lower abdomen and even if he loved it there was a whole other place where he wanted to feel this pressure.

Without waiting and without breaking their kiss, Mickey opened the tube of lubricant and ran it over his fingers.

He was certain he had probably put half the product on the sheets rather than on his fingers, but if everything went as he wanted it wouldn't be the only thing that would touch the sheets.

He quickly thrust two lubricated fingers inside him without worrying about the slight pain that followed. He especially didn't want to risk losing this opportunity to fuck Ian without all his family around, just because he wanted to take his time.

He let out a small moan of pain against Ian's mouth and stopped dead when Ian grabbed his hand firmly.

He broke their kiss and stepped back enough to look him in the eye, silently questioning him about the reasons for his actions.

For answer, Ian made gently move Mickey's hand to gradually insert his fingers inside him.

Mickey tightened his fingers around the sheets and trapped his lower lip between his teeth so as not to let out the groans of pleasure that Ian created in him.

Ian may have done exactly what he did himself a few minutes ago, the fact that Ian was the one guiding his fingers in him changed everything.

"Don't do that," Ian ordered, placing his free hand against Mickey's cheek.

He slid his thumb over his mouth until Mickey released his lower lip and let out a little moan.

"I prefer that," he said before drawing Mickey to kiss him.

If Mickey’s mouth wasn’t pressed against Ian’s, he would have yelled at him for letting go of his hand. The fact that Ian guides his steps definitely had the gift of driving him mad.

He quickly calmed down when he felt Ian's hand stick to him again before sliding between his buttocks.

Ian couldn't resist the urge to help Mickey get ready. He reluctantly let go of Mickey’s hand to grab the tube of lube dragging beside them before he could insert another finger into it and move at the same rate as his hand.

"Fuck! You're so tight and so hot ... I really want to be in you, right now. ”

Mickey again pressed his mouth against Ian's, pushing Ian at the same time against the pillow before standing up and almost reluctantly removing his fingers.

Ian followed suit and placed his now released hand on Mickey's thigh, watching Mickey go over him before impaling himself on his dick, leaning on his chest.

Ian closed his eyes and tightened his fingers around Mickey's sheets and thigh so as not to let go too quickly.

"Fuck is too good," he groaned after he regained control.

To feel Mickey come and go against him drove him crazy every time.

It was difficult in these cases to repress the different feelings that took hold of him in these cases.

He knew he would kill anyone who laid hands on this man, and he was dying to show the world how beautiful Mickey was.

God, he loved this man.

“Ian- I will-”

Ian straightened up and grabbed Mickey's waist.

"Go ahead," he ordered, helping Mickey move faster and more violently against him.

It didn't take Mickey any more to cum against his chest and that of Ian, quickly followed by the latter.

They passed one against the other before falling asleep.

* - * - *

“WHO USED MY SHOWER GEL?!?”

Tami's voice had echoed throughout the house, waking Ian and Mickey collapsed on their bed.

"It cost me a fortune! When I catch the one who did that, I kill him! ”She promised, slamming the door of the bathroom.

"Fuck! She will understand that we did it. This thing smells so strong, if we get out of here it's like holding a guilty sign above our heads. "Mickey said, running a hand over his face.

"I think we're safe," said Ian laughing.

Mickey looked at him puzzled, unable to understand what made him so confident.

“After what we did there is no more trace of this product on you or on me. The only thing you smell is sex, and me. "Ian announced laughing louder.

Ian hugged Mickey before pressing his mouth to his neck and savoring the smell of Mickey's skin.

"I know she bought this fancy thing to put in the bath ... A bath ball I think-" Ian announced in a voice low enough not to be spotted by Tami.

"A bath bomb?!?" Asked Mickey interested before realizing his mistake and feigning indifference.

Ian smiled broadly and kissed Mickey quickly.

"The next time we're alone let's try it?"

"If it can make you happy ..." simply grumbled Mickey, hiding his joy.

Ian never imagined that Mickey was the kind of person who liked bathing. He had so much to learn about the man he loved, and he expected to discover each of his secrets one by one.


End file.
